<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Jar by Ethmellie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767165">Cookie Jar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie'>Ethmellie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Souls of Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I'm using the word differently, Cookies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Husbands, Hybrid Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hybrid Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Hybrids, Kid Fic, Kid Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kid Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Kissing, M/M, Parents Johnten, Siren Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Supernatural - Freeform, They're little gremlins, Werewolf Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wakes up to the sound of his kids giggling mischievously...</p><p>That's never a good sign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Souls of Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Jar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light pitter patter of multiple feet was what awoke Johnny first thing in the ass crack of dawn, sun just barely peeking over the mountains in the horizon.</p><p>And also Ten's sleep mumbling in different languages, only catching a few words before giving up when he heard him switch to another language every other word.</p><p>Then he heard giggles coming from outside their bedroom door. </p><p><em>What are those two up to</em>, he thought curiously and a bit suspiciously, knowing his babies would only get up this early to do...bad things. </p><p>Debating whether or not he should go check, he decided to wake up his sleeping but still muttering husband who he spooned gently.</p><p>"Ten" he whispered, knowing if he spoke too loud, the siren would wake up in a bad mood and wouldn't indulge him in his morning cuddles and kisses, ignoring him until he wanted his attention back.</p><p>The siren didn't wake up, but did however stop his mumbling while pushing himself back into the werewolf's warmth, sighing sweetly when he felt him covered by his much bigger husband. </p><p>"Ten" he tried again, speaking a little louder. </p><p>"Hmm" the other hummed in a slightly annoyed tone which Johnny winced at. </p><p>"I think our kids are up to something. I just heard them running outside the door and they were giggling. Y'know that means they're never up to any good." </p><p>Johnny waited for a response, thinking the siren fell asleep when he didn't respond immediately. But before he could call his name again, the other then mumbled something that Johnny didn't catch. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I said, go see what they're doing then..." </p><p>"Come with me." </p><p>"They're your kids till noon, baby." </p><p>"Wha-we never agreed to that!"</p><p>"G'night." And that was that before Ten pulled the comforter over his head and disappeared into the sheets, no room for argument. Johnny sighed loudly, rolling his eyes while getting up from the very warm and tempting bed, mumbling something about a useless husband and two little gremlins disturbing his very good night of sleep. </p><p>When Johnny quietly made his way to the kitchen, he was very confused at what he was looking at. </p><p>A stool was pulled up to one of the cabinets, his oldest, Hendery, holding steady his youngest, Donghyuck, who was on top of the counter with one of the cabinets opened, looking through spices and herbs they kept there. </p><p>"Did you find it yet?" </p><p>"No...ugh, where do Appa and Pa keep it?" </p><p>Johnny was beyond confused. What were they looking for?</p><p>When Donghyuck moved carefully to the other cabinet, Hendery keeping a tight hold on him, in case he fell, and opened it, it finally dawned on Johnny what their prize was. </p><p>"There it is!" shouted Donghyuck in glee, Hendery shushing him and looking around in case their parents heard them, Johnny ducking back behind the wall quickly before he saw him. </p><p>He laughed quietly to himself when he returned to look back at the little boy, reaching for the infamous cookie jar. </p><p>Oh, that cookie jar was like something out of a pleasant dream. </p><p>Their friend Taeyong had a knack for baking, despite not being able to eat them himself, and once day, he made too many cookies and decided to give all of his friends a jar of cookies. And oh how everyone loved them. </p><p>Johnny couldn't really blame the kids for wanting some, since he and Ten always snuck some into their room when the kids were already in bed. </p><p>But he couldn't excuse that it was waaaaay too early in the morning for cookies. </p><p>Before he could reveal himself and scold the kids lightly before putting them back to bed, Donghyuck began to speak. </p><p>"I'm gonna climb up." </p><p>"Duckie, be careful." </p><p>"I will, I will. I pwomise." </p><p>Johnny felt his whole body freeze at seeing his baby attempt to climb up the cabinet shelves, small fingers reaching for the decorated glass jar, tongue poked out in concentration, a habit he got from Ten. </p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>Donghyuck's foot slipped, hands failing to reach the end of the cabinet shelf, quickly plummeting to the ground, but was swiftly caught by a panicking but quick thinking Johnny, heart in his throat and skin pale, trying not to let 'what ifs' crowd his mind. </p><p>The scared screams of his kids echoed in his ears, but he pushed them aside instead, opting to sit Donghyuck on his hip while he checked him over, making sure there weren't any scratches on his tiny body. </p><p>"Baby, are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" He fretted over his baby, noticing tears gathering at the corner of his honey eyes. </p><p>"Oh no baby, it's okay, you're okay" he began peppering kisses over the boy's tan cheeks, making the boy giggle and push away his face gently, accomplishing his goal of making his baby feel better. </p><p>While still holding Donghyuck, he kneeled down to his other baby's eye level, never getting used to his sharp silver blue eyes for how beautiful they were, especially with his dark hair making them stand out more. </p><p>He hugged Hendery and caressed his head, asking him if he was okay too and getting an enthusiastic 'yes' in return. </p><p>"Now" he said, voice turning stern, noticing both boys looking at each other with guilty expressions, "what were the two of you thinking?" </p><p>Hendery began first, sitting on his Appa's leg with a pout when Johnny sat down, long legs stretched out in front of him, waiting for an explanation. He knew this was a tactic to make him melt at how cute his son was and sadly, it was working, but he had to be stronger than that!</p><p>"Well, me and Duckie-" </p><p>"Duckie and I, baby." </p><p>"Duckie and I wanted cookies and we were going to wake you up so you could-so we could eat them together. But you saw what happened and de plan was a fail" he ended with a pout, eyes getting impossibly bigger and if Johnny was a much stronger man, he would've held his ground and told them why what they did was wrong. </p><p>But Johnny was not a strong man, especially for his two babies, and before giving in, he turned to the youngest. "Is that true, Duckie?" </p><p>"1000% Appa! We def-defin-definley weren't going to eat them by ourselves." He nodded proudly. </p><p>That did it. </p><p>"Alright, I'll help you get the cookies-" two squeals of happiness rang in his ears, shushing them quickly in fear of waking up his husband, "but! you only get one cookie each and after that, you go back to bed, deal?" </p><p>"Deal!" </p><p>"Deal Appa! Now cookies!" </p><p>With a chuckle, he got up, grabbing the jar of cookies and sitting back down, invaded quickly by grabby hands reaching for it. "Nu uh, no touching. Now, tell me what shape do you want?" </p><p>Hendery hummed, putting his fist under his chin, staring in concentration at the delicious treats that came in many different colored shapes. "I want the...purple cloud!" </p><p>"What's the magic word?" </p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>As asked, Johnny popped open the top, and pulled out the purple cloud cookie, handing it to Hendery who didn't hesitate in biting into it, moaning dramatically at the taste, eyes closed in bliss. "S'good. Soooo good." </p><p>Johnny chucked at the funny scene. "Don't talk with food in your mouth, baby." The boy nodded, going back to taking another bite out of his cookie. </p><p>"Duckie, what shape do you want?" </p><p>"The red flower pwease." </p><p>He did the same action and pulled out the red flower cookie, handing it to his youngest, smiling when he happily chewed on his cookie. Taking a yellow bear shaped cookie out for himself and then putting the lid back on, he took a bite out of his cookie and sighed at the heavenly tasted. </p><p>
  <em>Oh bless Taeyong for his delicious cookies. </em>
</p><p>They sat there on the kitchen floor, happily chewing on their treats, not saying much in the rising morning light. After finishing the cookies and washing it down with milk, Johnny turned back to look at his kids as he put the empty glasses down in the sink, choosing to wash them later when it still wasn't so early in the morning.</p><p>Hendery yawned while rubbing his eye with a closed fist, keeping balance by keeping a tight grip on his Appa's pajama pant leg. Donghyuck was seated on the floor, head lolling to the side, so close to knocking out right there on the floor. </p><p>He chuckled quietly to himself, crouching down and picking them both up, heading to the couch so he could get them to sleep first, knowing if they saw he was taking them to their room, they would wake up again and protest. This wasn't his first rodeo. </p><p>He rearranged some pillows first, placing Donghyuck down first and then Hendery, shushing them when they whined, not liking that they were taken away from their Appa's arms, caressing their heads instead so they could be lulled back to sleep. </p><p>And thankfully it worked. </p><p>He sat beside them, admiring them for a bit before putting them back to their beds. They were beautiful. Their otherworldly features were so unique in Johnny's eyes. </p><p>They were both hybrids, taking both the siren and werewolf genes their parents possessed. Hendery got more of Ten's physical genes, light green scales apparent on his shoulder and back, gills also appearing when they went out for a swim in the lake, eye color so sharp it intimidated even most stoic of adults. However, his dark hair color along with his calm personality and silliness definitely came from Johnny, seeing as he always acted out in such funny ways, making everyone cry from laughter. </p><p>He was such a happy and strong child, taking care of his family members in his own way. Johnny was also proud of him for being such a good brother to Donghyuck. He was definitely someone the youngest could look up to in the future and could trust him with things he probably wouldn't feel comfortable telling their parents.</p><p>Donghyuck took more of Johnny's appearance and werewolf genes. The boy's tan skin was lovely, always shining in the sunlight, honey colored eyes sometimes glowing a little yellow, but Johnny thinks it could be a trick of the light. He also shifted one time in his sleep, almost scaring Hendery to death that he came running to his parents' room in tears, not knowing that the wolf cub inside his room was Donghyuck. </p><p>That night was a<em> long </em>night and the only time he has shifted so Johnny guesses he'll have the ability to shift whereas Hendery doesn't have a high chance of it. </p><p>Although, Donghyuck's hair did give away that he wasn't fully a werewolf. Blue, pink, and green highlights colored the front of his chestnut hair, a trait coming from sirens. Ten's hair a silvery blue proof enough to show where the boy's bright highlights came from. He also got his sassy personality from Ten, remarks sounding a bit too smart for a 3-year-old. </p><p>Johnny admired them some more, small soft snores filling the quiet space of their living room. Gods, how he loved his babies so much. They meant the world to him and Ten also. He would die for all 3 of them, not caring if he was put in danger, as long as his whole family was safe and sound without any harm coming to them. </p><p>"Are they alseep?" </p><p>Johnny's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly looked up to see a puffy faced Ten rubbing a fist over his face, walking over to him to wrap his arms around his shoulders and look at his sons sleeping soundly on the arranged pillows. </p><p>Johnny placed a hand on his husband's arm, leaning his head back into the smaller's chest. "Yeah, they've been out for awhile now. I was just seeing how super cute they are."</p><p>Ten giggled lightly at that, kissing Johnny's head and rubbing his chest. "Why don't we let them sleep with us today?" </p><p>"Yeah? I'm down. Which hooligan you taking?" </p><p>"Hmm, I'll take Duckie." He straightened up and walked over to Donghyuck's side, carefully picking him up, and positioning his head in the crook of his neck, shushing him softly when he moved in his Pa's hold. </p><p>Johnny got up as well, grabbing Hendery and carrying him, holding him the same way Ten did with their youngest. They quietly made their way to their bedroom, setting down the kids first in the middle of the mattress before coming in behind them, Johnny and Ten grabbing the comforter and sliding under it, spooning their sleeping babies. </p><p>Ten began to softly caress Donghyuck's head, smiling lovingly at his sleeping son who turned to burrow himself into his Pa's chest for warmth. Both Ten and Johnny melted at that, cooing quietly. </p><p>Johnny held Hendery close to his chest while scooting closer to the others, staring at Ten for a bit before he called out to him. "Ten?" </p><p>The siren looked up with questioning eyes before a surprise peck was given to him. "I love you." </p><p>Ten smiled before leaning forward to give Johnny a lingering kiss, whispering "I love you too" against his plump lips. </p><p class="">They both laid down comfortably, keeping a steadying hand against their sons' backs as they got suited under the thick cover. The sun was now peeking through the trees outside their little cottage, but it was a warm light that settled Johnny into a relaxed state of mind. </p><p class="">But before he could float away into his dreams, Ten interrupted and said, "you owe me a cookie." </p><p>"Deal." </p><p class="">And with that the little family all fell asleep feeling safe and content being surrounded by their loved ones, sun shining down on their little world happily, content to see them all finally asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm gonna start another series and this one's gonna be all PURELY FLUFF! </p><p>I've been wanting to make a few stories of the older NCT/WAYV boys as parents to the dreamies + Henyang, of course while adding that supernatural flair that I deeply love, and I'm really excited that I started it! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot of the Johnten family and I can't wait to show you the rest of the families! </p><p>Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it! And also thank you so much for reading! :D</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb">Ethmellie</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>